Wybacz
by LuneMay
Summary: Trudno młodej dziewczynie ograniczyć wszelkie kontakty z ludźmi do jednej tylko osoby... ale braciszek dopilnuje, żeby tak się stało. Ostrzeżenia: incestu cień oraz spoiler spoiler spoiler.


**A/N: **  
**Oto Wam daję**  
**nie mam pojęcia, co.**

**Było już na moim deviantARCIE, więc nie zdziwcie się, jeśli to widzieliście.**

**Postanowiłam codziennie pisać cokolwiek, a po naskrobaniu tego niżej wpadłam na genialny pomysł, aby stworzyć całą serię Psychopatycznej Hetalii.**

**Roboczy tytuł to ****_Szwajcarska masakra koroną mechaniczną_ i w sumie to nieważne.****  
**

**Ostrzeżenie: śladowe ilości incestu, zgony od jednego w górę, krew, majndfak ogólny.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Śliczne, ciemnozielone oczy. Tak niewinnie zerkają na niego spod jasnych rzęs. Z ufnością. Uwielbieniem. Wdzięcznością.

Na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, ilekroć napotyka jego spojrzenie. Nie cofnęła się, gdy Vash wyciągnął dłonie, by poprawić wstążkę na jej włosach. Mężczyzna pociągnął za jeden jej koniec i materiał upadł na podłogę. Ona wciąż się uśmiechała, nieco zaskoczona nagłą niezdarnością brata.

- Wybacz – powiedział cicho, jednak nie podniósł wstążki. Zamiast tego zanurzył palce w jasnych włosach dziewczyny. Patrzyła na niego uważnie. Raczej z ciekawością, niż ze strachem.

I wciąż nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Jej uśmiech zawsze wydawał się szczery, pełen serdeczności. Kiedy się śmiała, po lewej stronie jej ust pojawiał się uroczy dołeczek. Może to przez niego jej rozbawiona twarzyczka jest tak czarująca?

Stop, ona zawsze jest czarująca.

Uwielbiał te delikatne rumieńce na jej policzkach. Pamiętał twarz Lili, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz. Twarz wychudzoną i czerwoną z zimna. Oraz rezygnację w sennych oczach dziewczyny.

Nie znosił tego wspomnienia, a mimo to nie potrafił wyrzucić go z głowy.

Tak, zdecydowanie wolał ten obecny odcień czerwieni.

Przeczesał palcami jej włosy i uśmiechnął się. Bynajmniej nie uspokajająco, bo dziewczyna nieco spoważniała.

- Braciszku?

Był z siebie taki dumny. Potrafił zaopiekować się nią, gdy jego własna sytuacja była dość trudna. Potrafił sprawić, że zaczęła się śmiać. Potrafił zdobyć jej zaufanie i szacunek… a także uczucie. Tak przypuszczał.

- Spokojnie – szepnął, podnosząc w końcu wstążkę i powoli wiążąc ją na włosach siostry.  
Od dawna dręczyło go, że dziewczyna nie będzie z nim zawsze. Że potrzebuje rówieśników. Z pewnością prędzej czy później zacznie szukać wśród nich znajomości. Jest inteligentna, dobrze ułożona… i do tego śliczna. Z pewnością szybko znajdzie towarzystwo. Stałe towarzystwo.

Męskie towarzystwo.

Przesunął dłoń na policzek dziewczyny.

Kto będzie umiał o nią tak zadbać? Kto pozna Lili na tyle, żeby ją uszczęśliwić? Musiałby zrozumieć jej wrażliwość, jej sposób pojmowania świata.  
Musiałby spełniać jej każde życzenie, ponieważ ona na to zasługuje.

Musiałby zaakceptować, że Vash nie ma zamiaru zostawić siostry.

Delikatnie pocałował ją w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, nieco zaskoczona jego nagłą śmiałością. Zapewne uznając, że brat życzy jej w ten sposób dobrej nocy, wspięła się na palce, by odwzajemnić pocałunek.

Czy ten uśmiech również był szczery? A poprzednie? Nigdy nie dała mu do zrozumienia, że źle czuje się w jego towarzystwie. Chciała z nim przebywać i wyglądało na to, że cieszył ją czas spędzony razem.

Ale co, jeśli to nieprawda? Jeśli to tylko jego własny wymysł? Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć, że Lili czuje to samo, co on. Trudno byłoby mu teraz zostać samemu…

Dokładnie tak trudno, jak wtedy, gdy odszedł Roderich.

Nie, tej straty by nie zniósł. Lili była jego.

Objął dziewczynę mocno i gwałtownie złączył ich wargi. Na początku próbowała go odepchnąć, zupełnie zdezorientowana, ale po chwili zastygła z palcami zaciśniętymi na jego marynarce.

Ona go nie zostawi. Ona nie może go zostawić. Nie będzie w stanie. Żadne z nich nie jest w stanie.

Odsunął się lekko i, nie patrząc siostrze w twarz, oparł czoło na jej ramieniu. Jedną ręką wciąż ją obejmował.

Ale może zechcieć go opuścić. I jak miałaby sobie poradzić? W świecie pełnym oszustów, sadystów, morderców, ludzi gotowych wykorzystać ją w każdym znaczeniu? Musi zostać z nim.

Jej brat wie, co dla niej najlepsze.

Skąd ona miałaby wiedzieć?

Nie może go zostawić.

Nie może.

- Wybacz…

- Vash, wszystko w porzą…

Odsunął się nieco, nadal nie wypuszczając jej z objęć.

- Wybacz, proszę, wybacz mi.

- Może pójdziesz się położyć?

Sięgnął do kabury.

- Wybacz mi, Lili.

Strzał.

Jej śliczne, zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, usta rozwarły się, by wydać krótki, zdławiony krzyk.

Pistolet z trzaskiem uderzył o podłogę. Vash objął siostrę już obiema rękami i stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc, jak jego ubranie przybiera ciemnoczerwoną barwę, taką, jak sukienka Lili.

Ciało było już zupełnie zimne, gdy na zewnątrz zaczynało się przejaśniać.

Z pewnością go nie zostawi.

Delikatnie podniósł siostrę i przeniósł ją do swojego pokoju, na łóżko.

Potem wrócił się po pistolet.

* * *

**Jeśli dotrwałaś/eś, proszę o słów parę.**

**Czirs!**


End file.
